The Courage to Run
by Logan Rose
Summary: Arabella Mcgonagal never felt like she had a reason to live. She grew up in a small town with adoptive parents that beat her and told her she was worthless. She never had any friends, and her name made things worse because it was so unusual. When she was eleven she got her letter to Hogwarts. Folow her on her road to a place where she finds love and acceptance a certain red head.
1. Courage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Arabella. **

**Chapter 1: Before The Letter**

"ARABELLA ROSE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

I sighed. Kelly Rack, my adpotive mother, must have found another reason to punish me. Nobody knows because I never tell. I'm scared I live in this world of fear in my own house. Kelly and her husband, Darius, find reason to punish me, but I don't know why. I manage to cover the bruises and cuts when I'm at school, not that it's any better. My "parents" beat me and yell at me. I just want out, but I can't seem to run. Run. That's my wish for my eleventh birthday tomorrow. The couarge to run.


	2. Getting the Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Arabella. **

**A/N: Sorry for the short firsy chapter this one will be longer!**

I slowly walked down stairs. I was scared. Kelly looked mad, very mad. When she saw me she yelled, "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DAUGHTER OF A BITCH! I THOIGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THIS HOUSE SPOTLESS! THERE IS STILL DUST ON THE BOOK CASE!" I took a step back, but gained my confidence and said, "I don't read those books therefore I don't have to clean them. That's your job." Suddenly I felt a large sting on my left cheek. I held back my scream and tears as she slapped me again using all of strength. I heard the door open, and I knew Darius was home! CRAP! Darius came in looking very pleased(I think he became manger of some real estate agent place.) He saw my red cheeks and his wife out of breath and asked, "What did the pathetic excuse for a human being do this time?" That stung, but I didn't let it show instead I focused on regaining my composure. Kelly amswered him, "She didn't finish the work she was given and she smart mouthed me." Darius rounded on me, and I was utterly frightened because Darius was a rather large man, he could take out a body builder with one punch. He pointed a large fingrr at me and said, "What have I told you about smart mouthing the people that give you clothes, food, and a place to sleep!?" Before I even got a chance to respond he threw me against the wall. He kept punching and throwinf me until I was covered in blood in tears. Then he dragged me to my room and locked me in. I sank down to the floor(there wasn't a bed only a shoe box that held two shirts, two pairs of jeans, a bra, and underwear)and cried until I fell asleep in my own pool of blood.

When I woke up the next morning, I looked around and saw that I was covered in blood. A new wave of tears started to fall. It was my eleventh birthday, and I was alone. I really wanted to run, but I was trapped having no where to go. I sat staring at the wall. I was starving and thirsty, but I knew if I left the room bad things would happen.

Hours had passed when something rather odd happened. An owl appeared at my window in the middle of the day. I went over to it and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on the shoe box. It held up its right leg, which had a letter attached to it. I noticed the letter was addressed to me. As carefully as I could I had removed the letter. It said:

_Miss A. Mcgonagal, _

_We are pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. A professor will be by later today to explain everything. After he/she explains please send your responce by July 31st. Enclosed is your school supplies list. All supplies can be found at Digon Ally which the professor will exolain. _

_Sincerly,_

_Minvera Mcgonagal_

_Head Deputy_


	3. Explaining

**Disclaimer: Once again I ddon't own anythinf except Arabella.**

**A/N: This chapter will be longer than the other two! Enjoy the show!**

**Chapter 3: Explaining**

Now to say I was shocked would be the world's largest understatement. Hogwarts? Witchcraft? Wizardry? What the heck? I changed from my bloody clothes to fadded blue jeans, a red top, and I kept my old beat up running shoes.

About an hour latrr I heard the doorbell ring. I silently slipped from my room and listened to Kelly speak to whomever it was. "Yes? May I help you?" The visitor replied, "Yes ma'am I am here to discuss something with you, your husband, and Arabella. It is very important, and this could solve a few problems." A few seconds latter I heard thw lady go into the family room, and Kelly yell down the hall Darius, Arabella come to the family room please." I walked into the family room and saw an older lady sitting on the arm chair. Kelly was sitting on the love seat. I sat on the couch. Darius came in and sat by Kelly. "Kelly dear what are we doing?" Kelly smiled at him and said, "She needs to talk with us and Arabella about something." I had a good feeling this was about the letter I got. We turned our attention to her. She started to explain, "Well Miss Arabella is adopted, and she knows this. Her mother and father had her, but she was born into a dangerous time where her family is from. To keep her safe, her mother and father gave her to an orphanage telling them that her name was Arabella Mcgonagal. Mrs and Mr Rack you adopted Arabella when she was a year old. Now there was something her parents didn't tell the orphanage, which is why I'm here. Arabella's parents were from the Wizarding World. Arabella was born during the war. The war ended many years ago, and now that Arabella is eleven she is returning to the Wizarding World. Arabella is a witch and she has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. This is a boarding school. She is allowed to come home for Christmas and Easter holidays if she wants, but she must come home for summer holidays. This is a free school you just have to pay for supplies, but Arabella's parents have a vault at the bank where she can get money. All of her supplies can be found at Diagon Ally. If you go to Conner Road there is a building that Arabella will be able to see, but you want. She has a room booked there for the rest of the summer if you wish to let her go to Hogwarts."

Silence. That's all that was there. Kelly and Darius looked at eachother. I finally said, "I wish to go, and stay at the building...does it have a name?" The lady nodded and said, "The Leaky Caldron. Well Mrs and Mr Rack what do you say?" They nodded and said, "She may go." The lady turned towards me and said, "Arabella please go get your things." I got up and went to my room. I put the clothes I wore yesterday into the shoe box thinking that I would wash them at the Leaky place. I also put on my jacket and grabbed my letter. When I returned to the family room the lady stood and said, "Alright it's time to leave. I will make sure she is safe." She shook hands with Kelly and Darius. She turned towards me and said, "Let's go."

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter4 Meeting the Red Heads

**Disclaimer: You know the drill! I don't own anything except for Arabella. **

**A/N: This chapter won't be very long, but the chapters will eventually get long!**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Red Heads**

** We walked down the street. The lady stopped and turned to me. "I thought you would like to know that I will be teaching you at Hogwarts. Also my name Professer Mcgonagal." I froze and asked rather slowly, "Do you happen to know anything about my parents? I mean since you have my last name." She shook her said and said, "I'm sorry dear. I am not the one who needs to tell you about them, but yes I did know them." She smiled sadly when I nodded and said, "Hold on tightly to my arm. We will be appaperating. That is moving magically from one place to another." I nodded and did as I was told. Suddenly I felt a tug at my stomach. I had to close my eyes because of the pressure. When I was able to open my eyes I realized that ee were in a completely different place standing infront if a building. I got the feeling that only ee could see it. The sign read, 'Leaky Caldron'. _Oh yeah this is the place Professer Mcgonagal was talking about. _****She turned towards me and explained to me how only people with magical blood could see the building. We then proceeded to go inside the building. She walked to the barand talked to the bartender whose name is Tom. She then motioned for me to come over. I was introduced to Tom. Professer Mcgonagal finally said, "Arabella this is where I leave you. Tom will show you to your room. At noon tomorrow come down to the dining area. You will see a family with red hair. They are the Weasleys. They are going to help you get your things and show you to the train station to get to school. They will tell you about Hogwarts. I will see you at school. Good luck."**

**TIME SKIP! THE NEXT DAY AT NOON!**

** I walked down the stairs and into the dining area. I immediately saw the family, but quite frankly it is hard to mis a family full of red heads. I slowly walked over to them and said, "Hello, I'm Arabella. Are ypu the Weasleys?" A motherly looking women smiled at me and said, "Yes dear. I'm Molly and this is my husband Arthur. My sons Fred, Gerorge, Percy, and Ron. This is my only daughter Ginny." She pointed at each child as she said their name. I looked at the twins and knew that we would we great friends.**

**A/N: Yay another chapter done! R&R Sorry for spelling!**


	5. Chapter 5 Diagon Ally Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Arabella. **

**A/N:Don't forget to check out my reading lists and message boards for amazing stories.**

**Chapter 5: Diagon Ally Part 1**

** After the Weasleys introduced themselves, they led me to the backyard area. Mr. Weasley then told me to watch carefully. I was extremely amazed when he tapped a brick and a doorway appeared. They all looked amused at my startled and amazed face. "Come on love!" Both of the Weasley twins grabbed my arms and pulled me through. I looked around and saw tons of shops. They kept pulling me down the street. We passed Madam Malkins Dress Shop For All Occasions, Florish and Blots Bookstore, and a shop called Animal Emporium. When they finally stopped pulling me along, we stood at a large white building that said Greengrots. There was a sign on the door that gave a warning. [Enter The Warning From The Philosopher's Stone] They Laughed at my expression. We stood there until the others caught up. "Did you even let Arabella look around?" Mrs. Weasley asked the twins. I smiled in my troublemaker way, which the twins noticed, and said, "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure we will look around plenty later." The twins smiled at the emphasis I put on look, which worried Mrs, Weasley. She decided that we should get some money before we looked around. She led us through the doors and into a massive room that had Goblins, I think, running around. Standing in the front of the room was a large desk with a V.I.P. looking Goblin. I was led to the desk, and the Goblin peered at me with a surprised look and said, "Name please." I was slightly crept out because by now all the Goblins were staring at me, along with the Weasley kids[I hadn't told then my last name]. I rose my head confidently and said, "Arabella." The V.I.P. Goblin kept peering at me as if he was sure I would disappear at any moment. He stated again, "Name please." I was confused. I had already given him my name hadn't I? Mr. Weasley notice my confusion and whispered, "Tell him your first and surname." I understood, but at the same time confused because I Never used my last name. I just shrugged mentally and stated' "Arabella McGonagall." He nodded his head and motioned for another goblin, but he kept peering at me in that I'm pretty sure you are going to disappear any minute stare. **

** The Weasleys told me that they would meet me outside infront of the building once we were done. Then I was led, by the goblin, to a cart. Once I was settled into the cart, it took off in a stomach wrenching speed. I imagined that if I was on a rollercoaster that it would feel like this. [You see when I was little, maybe five, Kelly and Darius were taking me to a mental facility to 'make sure I was alright'' because I had claimed that I flew. On the way there we passed an amusement park, and I noticed the rollercoaster. I had begged to go on it, but I was told no.] When the cart came to a stop, I noticed that even in the dark the building was amazing. There were hundreds of doors going up and down. The Goblin led me to a door and pressed his hand to it. [Imagine the door opening like the Lestrange vault did.] "Everything inside is yours please get the amount you want. A galleon is worth 23 sickles and a sickle is worth 17 knuts."[Sorry if the amount is wrong] I gathered the coins and put them in a small paper bag the goblin had given me. I rode the cart ride back thinking, 'Wow if the rest of the Wizarding World is this amazing. I will do just fine here.'**


	6. Chapter 6 Diagon Ally Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Arabella.

A/N: I hope ya'll like this!

Chapter 6; Diagon Ally Part 2

When I got outside I was I a good mood. I had made new friends, found out I happened to have some family, and was going somewhere where I would fit in! The Weasleys were waiting for me just like they said they would! "Alright dear. Did you get your money?" I nodded and she said, "Great let's get going!" We spent most of the day shopping for robes, books, and all the other things on our school lists. Finally we got to the store I had been waiting for. The Wand. We stood outside an old looking building that said Olivanders. I squealed happily for the first time in my life. I practically ran inside the shop. Standing behind the counter was a man with silver hair and eyes. My first thoughr was creepy! He was staring at me and said in a rusty voice, "I've been waiting for the day when you would come here Arabella." I was shocked. How did he know my name? Before I could even ask, he continued, "It seems like just yesterday you parents were getting their wands. Yes, they were very powerful, and you seem to be to." When he was done with his little speech the shop was dead silent. He went to the shelf full of wands and picked up a old wooden looking box. He handed it to be and said, "Take the wand and wave it." I did as told and a golden light flashed through the room. The man, whom I realized was Olivander, was smiling. "Yes I thought that would be the one. It was one of the first wands ever made. The wand hasn't excepted anyone since its first welder. Your wand is a rare mix. The core is unicorn hair while the wood is from a tree that no longer exist. It was called the Everstanding because it never lost a leaf or branch nor bark. The tree disappeared after giving wood for that wand. Take care of it."

While Fred and George got their wands, I studied mine. It was beautiful. It was simple black with deep blue designs going down it. The designs, I soon figured out, spelled out the word Hope.

I knew then and there that one day my wand would be a symbol of hope in the darkest of times and give even the most frightened person courage, the courage to stand strong.

A/N: Sorry this is short, but I came to a bump in the road. Things will pick up soon! Vote and Comment!

Logan Rose:*


End file.
